


Charred Briar Roses

by awesomerextyphoon



Series: MCU Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Black Character(s), Black!Reader - Freeform, Blood and Violence, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Monsters, Multi, Orcs, Plus-Sized Characters, Smut, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerextyphoon/pseuds/awesomerextyphoon
Summary: You and your twin sisters have constantly been told not to not to venture into the northwest tower, but it looked so inviting. Now you’ve doomed yourself and your sisters to sleep for 600 years and be woken up by orc-human hybrids and not the extremely handsome princes that your mother had all but assured you. Well, at least things can’t get any worse…right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: MCU Fairy Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916620
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly dark take on Sleeping Beauty, takes more inspiration from ‘The Sun, The Moon, and Talia’. @giorno-plays-piano on Tumblr gave me the inspiration with her Orc!Bucky story, Desire. Check it out!

In a time and place not here and not now, there was a vast and powerful kingdom rich in precious metals, stones, agriculture, commerce, technology, and the arts.

The king and queen were beloved by the people…but they had no children. They tried for years, but to no avail. The populace was worried because while the king and queen were benevolent, the king’s brother, Prince Sophronius, was a nightmare.

After exhausting all other options, they went to a medical witch for a potion that would induce fertility. The queen gave birth to triplets ten months later to great joy and fanfare across the kingdom. They were named Ghada (graceful woman), Fumnanya (love me), and Y/N.

Ambassadors and dignitaries from all over attended the public naming ceremony. The most notable guests were the Fae. Each one gave all three princesses a gift: Supernatural Beauty, Intelligence and Curiosity, Enhanced Condition & Combat Prowess, Wit, Empathy, and would bring great fortune to their loved ones. The last Fairy was about to give her gift when the Dark Fairy crashed the event.

She claimed that she was not invited (in reality, she was paid by Sophronius) and gave the triplets a gift of her own. When they turn 18, one of them will go up to the Northwest Tower, find and prick her finger on a spindle, all three will die and the kingdom will fall. And with that, she cackled and left.

All seemed lost until that Last Fairy, Aoife, spoke up. She couldn’t fully undo the curse, but she could modify it. Instead of dying, they would fall into a deep slumber until they are awakened by a kiss from their match.

The king and queen took all the precautions. They had all textile production take place far from the capital and sealed the Northwest Tower (they tried to destroy it, but the Dark Fairy already had countermeasures put in place). All the Fae who gave the triplets their gifts became their tutors.

The princesses became quite the adorable and precocious trio, if not a little mischievous with their pranks and ‘adventures’ throughout the capital.

All three came to have warm russet-brown skin with coral undertones and long dark purple hair that cascaded in luxurious curls (think 3b/3c hair). Their only difference in appearance was their eyes. Ghada’s was Tropical Ocean Blue/Silver Hazel, Fumnanya’s Bright Gold/Dark Sepia Brown Hazel, and Y/N’s was Light Forest Green/Midnight Blue Hazel.

They were taught/trained in History, Math, Science, Engineering, Governance, Medicine, Combat, and the Arts. Anything to keep them busy, and they soaked it up like super sponges.

All was well with their lives…until puberty hit them like an armored elephant.  
  
Everyone commented on how beautiful/stunning they were. Almost all of the boys and some of the girls would ask them out on dates. Some of the older men would give them lecherous stares and older women would give them glances of spite or pity. They started getting marriage offers at 14, but their parents, particularly their mother was adamantly against it. No negotiations would be made until they were certain the curse had passed.

The girls got annoyed and sad with the attention they received. They felt like they had so much to offer besides their beauty and wealth.

The girls themselves somehow all liked cooking, combat, and governance. Ghada was more outgoing and sociable and liked reading, languages, and the Arts. Fumnanya was more reserved, but pretty funny once you got passed her shell. She liked history, medicine, plants, and science. Y/N was pretty mischievous and she liked tech/engineering, math, science, and the Arts.

The whole kingdom was aglow with joy when the princesses’ 18th birthday finally arrived. The palace was busy getting ready for the birthday celebration. The servants decorated the place with their favorite colors, and the cooks were working on a fantastic feast of their favorite foods.

Everything was right on schedule until one of the guards heard a scream and a thud from the Northwest Tower.

All three princesses fell into a deep slumber and Aoife started working on the spell for the capital when Sophronius and his followers rushed in and killed the king.

That action soon led to a battle that lasted for three days. It ended with three of the Fae getting killed, but Sophronius not getting the throne and its riches (especially the Nephrashim Crystal). Almost all were banned from the capital except for the princesses.

Aoife refurbished their shared rooms and the palace. She had the capital nearly frozen in time; every 200 years would be an hour for the capital and one year for the princesses. She surrounded the capital with thick thorn bushes guarded by an ever-vigilant dragon and that was surrounded by forest and shrouded by mist.

Sophronius tried to send some of his men to awaken the princesses, but they kept getting killed by the dragon or the thorn bushes. He decided to cut his losses after ten years and move on.

The princesses faded into myth. It would be 600 years before anyone would lay eyes on them again.


	2. Enter the Warriors

James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes wouldn’t be a princess’ first choice for a match. You see, he’s not royalty, he’s not even fully human. He’s an orc-human hybrid from a now nomadic tribe of powerful orcs in search of a new home.

His ancestors were driven from their homeland by Sophronius and his forces when iron, gold, silver, and mithril was discovered there 250 years ago. Now they could only settle in any given place for a few years.

Bucky was born to an orc father and a human mother who died in childbirth. He was relentlessly mocked for it along with Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson who also had a similar heritage. His sisters’ mother was a witch so she was able to survive.

He formed a strong bond with Steve and Sam at age six when Steve was getting bullied for being ‘a weak halfling’ and having ‘a weak human bitch for a mother’. Bucky was about to go over and bust some skulls when he noticed two things: another orcling was racing over to the bullies and Steve refused to fight back. The bullies soon gave up and Steve got up and dusted himself off. 

Curiously, Bucky walked up to the two other orclings and they exchanged names. Sam asked if it was true about their mothers being humans who died in childbirth and they both glumly nodded. Bucky piped up and said that it won’t matter because they will be the strongest in the tribe. Sam and Steve grinned and they made a promise that day.

It took them eighteen years to fulfill their promise, but it was worth it. They had finally gotten the respect they’ve always wanted. It also didn’t hurt that they were the tallest and could out wrestle anyone in the tribe. Steve was the biggest surprise; he went from a stick of an orcling to a mountain of a warrior. He towered over everyone except Sam and Bucky.

All should’ve been well with them, but something was missing.

Three years later they were chosen to go on a settlement finding mission after one too many scuffles with a few goblins and giant spiders.

The first two days were uneventful, but on the third day they came across an old woman being chased by a sounder of boars. They decided to help her because if nothing else the boars would be a good meal. The warriors made short work of the boars and created a fire pit to roast sounder (18 in total).

The woman thanked them by telling them the story of the lost princesses. Bucky scoffed and said that was a fairytale that his stepmother told his sisters when they were orclings. The old woman gave Bucky a sly look and pulled out an amulet and asked him if he would reconsider. She then went on to tell them where to find them and promised that if they don’t find the city in five days then she would personally assist them in finding a new settlement.

Steve responded that they would consider it, but by dawn the next day she was gone.

It took them three days to reach and cross the Misty Forest. Sam commented that it didn’t seem so bad and was interrupted by a dragon’s roar.

The dragon had to be 400 feet in length with ruby red scales and menacing claws and fangs. It would’ve frightened lesser me; too bad they were far superior to such failures.

They fought the dragon for nearly an hour when Steve realized that the hole in its collar is the same size and shape as the amulet the old woman gave them. He quickly formulated a plan for Sam to get the amulet to the dragon’s collar.

As soon as the amulet was placed, the dragon fell asleep and a path through the thorn bushes opened.

Once they got past the thorn bushes, they were amazed at what was before them. It was the ancient capital of the Nephrashim Empire.

The capital was frozen in time. All of the buildings haven’t aged a day. Hell, even the food was still good as Bucky noted when he grabbed a loaf of bread from a market stall.

The warriors were impressed by the tall buildings (30 stories tops), the spacious parks, the advanced urban planning (water distribution, sewage/filtration systems, trains, intricate statues, and fabled flying machines).

They were most impressed by the palace (think Hagia Sofia in architecture with the overall splendor of Versailles).

The warriors left their dire wolves in the courtyard with some boar jerky and cautiously climbed up the stairs. Once they reached the grand foyer, they were greeted by a ball of light in front of the royal family’s crest. It motioned them to follow it, but it took a few minutes of pestering them that they actually did.

It took them up a few flights of stairs and corridors to a room with ornate double doors. The doors looked heavy but they were no match for Bucky.

The room inside was built to be a large rotunda with a tree growing in the middle and a crystal that was glowing in it. Three bedposts were positioned on the corners of the room as to form an equilateral triangle. Objects either made or inlaid with gold, silver, mithril, and precious gems were littered across the room; Steve made a note of taking some later.

The strangest thing was around the tree were three human-sized pods revolving around it in level with the crystal, and the humans seemed to be alive.

As soon as the trio crossed the threshold, the pods stopped moving and slowly descended onto the beds. A blinding light enveloped them and three bodies took place of the pods.

The ball of light split into three and hovered over each of the three bodies.

Sam suggested that they get a closer look. Each of them seemed drawn to a certain bed.

What they saw shocked them. On the beds were the most breathtakingly beautiful women they’ve ever seen.

Each woman looked quite tall for humans (6’6”). They had luxurious, long, curly dark purple hair that was spread out like a halo. On their heads and necks were intricate gold and mithril crowns and necklaces inlaid with diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, and rubies. Their warm russet-brown skin was incredibly soft to the touch. Their heart-shaped faces radiated warmth, kindness, and an inner fire few possessed with long eyelashes, adorably broad noses, and tantalizingly full lips. They wore exquisite gowns made of the finest silks and fabrics with designs mirroring their accessories that hinted at their mouth-watering curves.

The balls of light hovered around the women’s lips as if telling the trio to kiss them.

They each picked up a woman into their arms, nuzzled and kissed the woman’s necks and was nearly drunk on their intoxicating scents. They started kissing them as softly as they could, but intensified it when the women responded positively.

That is until they opened their eyes and screamed.


	3. Curse's Broken, Now What?

Instead of spending 600 years in total darkness, you communicated with your sisters in a pretty well constructed dream version of the palace. You thought of new inventions and fighting moves, reconciled with Ghada about your fight the day of the curse, and kept analyzing what happened in the north west tower.

If felt like you were in the dream world for about a month.

You were talking with your sisters about trivial childhood memories when all of you felt arms around your bodies. Your surroundings started to fade and so did your sisters.

You felt chapped yet soft lips kiss your neck and lips. It was surprisingly nice, like a dream.

You opened your eyes and realized three things: Someone was actually kissing you, you weren’t in the tower, and the person kissing you wasn’t the prince that your mother had all but assured you but an admittedly hot (albeit ruggedly, your core notes) orc-human hybrid.

You and your sisters screamed.

You immediately try to push him away but he wouldn’t budge. That scared you because both you and your sisters could bench about five tons thanks to Doireann, the war fairy who blessed and trained you in combat since the age of three.

You punched him with a right jab once he broke for air. Couldn’t even get him off the bed.

He chuckled and rubbed his strong jaw and said what seemed to be a compliment in Orcish as you nursed your knuckles.

“I said that you’re quite feisty for a human princess.” He repeated in Common Tongue.

You saw that your sisters had similar reactions to their kissers. Fumnanya even threw a shoe at the one that would be later called Sam. The others got a laugh out of it.

After everyone settled down, we shared our names while you were trying not jump Bucky, the warrior who kissed you.

“So, I was wondering, do you know what year it is?” Fumnanya inquired in a mousy tone that she uses with strangers.

Steve was it, yeah Steve rubbed the back of his head, “How to put this. You’ve been asleep for 600 years. Just about everyone thinks you’re a myth. Hell, we wouldn’t have believed it if we weren’t right in front of you.”

He then provided updates on what happed after your birthdays, but you were only half listening. Your dumb fight with Ghada and your damn curiosity cost you and your sisters your friends, family, and life.

You wanted to cry, but Ghada motioned you to join her and Fumnanya in a huddle. You spoke in Nephrashim as to not alert the warriors.

The three of you knew that Sophronius was up to no good and it was odd that he was still alive since the average lifespan was 300 years due to the Nephrashim Crystal.

“We need to convince them to take us outside of the city since I’m guessing the spell Etna put on us to keep Y/N from skipping class is still in place.”

You rolled your eyes at Ghada snide comment.

“We take what need in whatever storage device Y/N has in her ‘secret workshop’!” Fumnanya chimed in.

“Hey-“

“We all knew where it is, sis. You’re not fooling anyone.” Ghada deadpanned while you huffed in frustration.

With that, the three of you rejoined the group and offered to show them around after you changed your clothes.

–––––––––––––––––––––

The warrior trio was waiting outside the room for 20 minutes when you and sisters finally emerged from behind the doors. The three of you wore much more [comfortable clothing](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/326722147946062746/?nic_v2=1a1YHdzTE) than the extravagant kaftans you wore in your sleep. The clothes also showcased more of your curves and sleek muscles they noted.

“What would you like to do first?” You asked. No sooner had you finished the question that the warrior trio’s stomachs growled like a lion’s roar.

Ghada giggled and together, you led the trio to the main banquet hall.

You and your sisters had a hunch that the food from your 18th birthday celebration was still good.

Your hunch was right.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

The hall was filled with food to stuff at least 900 people. The tables were packed with: huge slabs of Gararagator Steak, roast beef and pork, fried chicken, smoked turkey, grilled and baked fish in sweet brown sauces, curries, pastas, thick stews, enticing side dishes, rich pastries/desserts, and caskets of mead and wine.

The warriors were drooling at the sight and aromas of the feast. So, when Ghada casually said to dig in, they devoured ALL of the food and drink in record time (even the bones).

You and your sisters managed to get some of the food before it was gone. None of you would admit it, but the three of you were turned on by the ferocity at which they ate and drank.

Once they finished, the warrior trio leaned back in their chairs and sighed while they rubbed and patted their bellies followed by a couple of loud, brassy burps and belches.

Fumnanya asked them some trivial questions about life since the curse was activated which they answered in kind, but they got tense when she asked about their mothers.

Ghada, ever the politician, quickly changed the subject by asking if they would like a bath and one of the guest rooms to sleep in for the night.

Bucky was about to respond when you suddenly challenged him to a duel.

A couple of things happened: Fumnanya put her head in her hands, Ghada groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, Sam and Steve burst into laughter, and Bucky accepted with a chuckle.

You led the group to the sparring grounds on the western end of the palace grounds.

Ghada set the ground rules: each combatant may choose a weapon from the low-level, non-lethal weapons closet and the fight could last no longer than 30 minutes.

You both chose Bo Staffs and bowed to start the spar. It took a few minutes of sizing each other up before making the first move. The duel consisted a flurry of punches, kicks, precision strikes with your Bo Staffs, and near hits/misses.

It ended when Bucky spotted a weakness in your left mid-section and landed a hit right above left hip causing you to fall. He then pinned you down before you could grab your weapon with his face two inches above yours.

The two of you were so engrossed in your own little world that Steve had to clear his throat a few times to get your attention.

–––––––––––––––––––

Sensing the, ahem, tension in the area, Ghada suggested that you all finally head over to the baths.

Except for you and Bucky, you took him to your ‘secret workshop’. Something about the way he examined some of the weapons fascinated you and you wanted to explore that.

Bucky was quite dazzled by your variety of inventions like your solar battery, your new hover bike engine, and your 5th attempt at your waning swan (a cross between a scythe and a machine gun). He was examining a pair of your laser blasting gauntlets when you asked if he’d seen some of them before.

“Is there something you like?” you asked while he picked up an old prototype for a flash grenade.

Bucky chuckled, “It’s just that I’ve never seen so many inventions in one place before. When I was an orcling, there was these traveling ‘magician’ who performed feats of wonder for the kids in the village near our settlement. In reality, he was a con artist, but we didn’t care. He would always make our lives seem a little bit brighter. One day, the three of us went behind his tent and found all these contraptions in boxes or on the ground. Tuns out, they were relics of the long gone Nephrashim people. Well, maybe not so long gone now.”

He chuckled to himself again almost bitterly. “I was always entranced by what he would show us and, when he finally fessed up to using relics instead of magic, the contraptions he would use to perform such acts. Sometimes I would wonder what it would’ve been like to live a different life; one where I could’ve been a tinkerer instead of a warrior. Don’t get me wrong, I like being one. It’s just that-”

“You wished you had more options.” You finished noticing how delicately he was holding one of your mithril tools. He held it in a deftness that most of the artisans you’ve met couldn’t match.

His confession of sorts gave you pause.

You always hated how almost everyone gave your sisters praise for their interests and demeanor while you were usually belittled when your parents and Fae tutors weren’t around. They always complained about you not being as sociable as Ghada or as ‘sweet’ (quiet, but not really) as Fumnanya. You were always seen as causing trouble, but you just saw the world differently.

Some days you actually hated being a princess and wished you had a different lot in life.

Maybe this warrior understood you.

Taking another look at him, you realize that underneath this ruggedly delicious beef cake was someone who might’ve been something else altogether. Sure, he seemed proud of his accomplishments when you both were in the dining hall, but part of you wondered what could’ve been his path if he had someone who would’ve taken the time and maybe given him an apprenticeship or something.

You bit your lower lip as you mustered up the strength to ask, “I was wondering, I think I have something I was working on before the curse was cast. Would you like to help with it? I mean, you don’t have to-”

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”

The two of you spent the next two hours working on a few prototypes. Bucky asked you questions about engineering and mechanics especially and you were more than happy to answer. It was nice to have someone outside your sisters, parents, and Fae tutors actually give a crap about what you liked. Neither you nor Bucky realized the distance shrinking in between the two of you until all you could think about was how inviting his lips and neck looked.

Unfortunately, your slowly intimate moment was dashed when Ghada interrupted them via communication mirror telling them to take a bath and go to bed already.

With an annoyed tsk, you took off your work apron, your goggles, and your gloves and motioned Bucky to do the same.

You led him to the baths, a wide yet indoor place with vast pools, man-made hot springs, and an indoor waterfall.

Looking at Bucky your feelings of embarrassment and shame arose once again. Did your ancestors really had to be this obnoxious in flaunting their wealth?

You offered to assist Bucky in washing his hair, but really you wanted to run your hands over his exposed skin.

With his nod of acceptance, you took him to changing rooms and you changed into a [Soft Wrap Halter Bikini Top and Rene Fold Bikini Bottom](https://www.figleaves.com/us/figleaves-rene-fold-bikini-bottom/FIG-010141.html?dwvar_FIG-010141_color=749735&cgid=swimwear-bikinis#start=3) in pale gold, the one that caused a prominent lord to walk into a compost cart due to how well it showcased your curves. Hopefully, it would work on Bucky.

You felt bad using your looks to get Bucky to make a move, but you were so sure that it would be a disaster if you moved first.

The slight shame you felt with your bathing suit quickly faded when you saw Bucky emerge from his changing room.

You cursed yourself because he was only in a loincloth, and DAMN he looked fine! Part of his long hair was pulled back in a high man bun, his shin was a beautiful smooth muted yellow-green with aqua undertones, he was powerfully built with massive shoulders (you thought the lightweight armor did most of the heavy lifting), chiseled pecs, abs, and thighs that you could’ve sworn the finest of Fae craftsmen had a hand in creating all wrapped in someone that actually engaged you both intellectually and emotionally.

You know your mother said that you and your sisters would most likely married princes, but you were glad that she wasn’t here to see you shamelessly lust over an orc. You still missed her, but both she and half of your tutors would have a conniption if they saw what you were doing right now.

It would seem that Bucky was sizing you up as well judging by the way his eyes were beginning to blow out with lust.

He must have pushed his naughty thoughts aside. “Are you still gonna wash my hair?” he queried with a smirk that showed off his tusks. They would’ve been intimidating, but now they look endearing and sexy.

You let out an uncharacteristic giggle and told him to wait right there while you went to the closet where the servants kept the washing items and got him silver spruce, lemongrass, rosemary, and orange scented shampoos and oils.

You returned to find Bucky trying and failing to put a towel tower that one of maids used to construct. Stifling a laugh, you took his hand and guided him to one of the hot springs.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bucky groaned upon sinking into the refreshing warm spring, glad to not have to was in a stream or river for a change (the tubs back home were nice, but they’re nothing compared to this). The water eased his tense muscles and joints in all the right places. Plus it didn’t hurt that the spring was deep enough for him to completely submerge himself which, at 8’ 3”, is no easy feat.

The engineering princess was getting ready to wash his hair like she offered and Bucky couldn’t wait. She had to know what she was doing to him. Lesser men would’ve jumped her on sight, but not him. His stepmother and sisters made sure of that.

She poured some of the Argan and Peppermint shampoos into a bowl and grabbed a towel to rest her shins.

“Lay your head on top of this bowl while I wash your head. Okay?”

Bucky did as directed and she started to work her magic on him. She started slow, working front to back, appreciating the way she gently massaged his scalp. At times he would let out low groans of pleasure at her ministrations, craving more from her.

Once she was done with the shampoo, she carefully lifted his head, emptied and refilled the water basin, and steadily poured the warm water over his head while trying not to get water up his nose.

Bucky turned around to see her beaming at her work. He smiled coyly at her pride, “Aren’t you coming?”, while motioning his right hand in a ‘come hither’ gesture.

She shook her head while biting her lower lip, probably not wanting to hair wet or some other prissy princess thing that was engrained into her.

Bucky decided to help ‘break’ her of that mindset by quickly grabbing her arm and gently tossed her into the spring in front of him. She jumped out of the water with a gasp and playfully punched his left shoulder.

“What was that for?!”

“You were too prideful and uptight!” Bucky chortled while she looked away failing to hide her embarrassment. He stopped laughing when he saw the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

He then reached out and softly lifted her head with his fore and middle fingers. She looked a bit anxious when he closed the distance between them.

“May I?” he pleaded, desperate for her to say yes.

“Please,” she whispered.

That was all Bucky needed to hear.

He started slow as to make up for this afternoon, but he almost lost it when she grasped his hair and licked his canines/tusks. He growled as her petite tongue entered his near monstrous mouth, her light moans and whimpers goading something that Bucky thought he would never feel: love, lust, and passion.

Ever since he and his best friends achieved their goal, Bucky felt like he was missing something. None of the women in their community really excited him or really engaged him beyond his physical needs. Sure, there were plenty orc, human, and even elf females who would warm his bed, but none of them cared to stay and listen...except for you, the woman who was now struggling to take off her bikini top after talking machines and engineering with him without getting annoyed by his antics.

You were so eager — and so was he — but he didn’t want to have sex and then have you disappear on him like the others, not when he was finally making a connection. No, he would make this last a little longer, even if this meant disappointing you.

“We should go sleep.” He mumbled as his hand halted your efforts.

\------------------

With a heavy sigh, you relented, got dressed, and waited for him to get his things. Your eyes were downcast as you escorted him to the chambers he would be sharing with his kin.

Bucky tried to give you a goodnight kiss, but you rebuffed him with a curt “good night” and returned to you and your sister’s shared room.

You were greeted to Fumnanya gushing about Sam and his interest in the library. Part of you was happy for her. Fumnanya rarely got out of her shell and getting with a guy that was even remotely interested in books as much as she was exceedingly rare.

You wanted to say that you were excited for her, you really did, but you were still a little sullen and bitter about what happed with Bucky at the baths.

“So, you and Bucky sure took your time.” Ghada remarked as you were putting on your night clothes (a short tunic and mid-calf pants).

“You’re one to talk! Sam and I caught you and Steve making out in the changing rooms at the baths!” Fumnanya snapped. Great, even Ghada was getting more in the romance department than you were.

You gave Fumnanya a grateful smile while you settled into bed hoping that tomorrow would bring better fortunes.

\-------------------

You awoke with a slight start and a knock at the door. Grabbing your robe, you raced towards the door thinking it was Bucky only to find a letter floating in a glowing rosy pink sphere. As soon as you reached out to touch the sphere, it disappeared leaving the letter to slowly descend into your hands.

By this time, your sisters joined you in reading the letter. It was written by one of your favorite tutors, Aoife.

It said:

_Dearest children,_

_If you are reading this, then this means that I am either dead or completely unable to reach you. I hope you weren’t asleep for too long, but something tells me you have. For that, I am sorry._

_I wish I could be there to hug you and your matches, but I’m guessing you know of your uncle by now. He has been_ _after you_ _for years now. My wards_ _were successful in_ _ke_ _eping_ _him at bay, but now,_ _I’m afraid_ _you’re on your own._

_The mist surrounding the capital will fade in three days time. By then, you will need to go into hiding in order to not fall into Sophronius’ clutches._

_Have faith, be brave, trust in yourselves, and be kind my dears. Also, trust in your matches, okay?_

_Warm Regards._

_Aoife_

Aoife was one of the few people who actually liked all three of you the way you were. Finding out that she could be dead was the straw that broke the camel’s back for the three of you.

When the orc hybrid trio found you, you were huddled on Ghada’s bed with the letter on the floor in front of you.

Steve gently coaxed the three of you out of your beds with the suggestion of showing them around the capital. It didn’t get you or your sisters completely happy, but it was a start.

The tour consisted of you and Ghada butting heads over where to take the guys (the theatre district is NOT better than the artisan market), Fumnanya pointing out prominent buildings and statues.

You could’ve sworn that the guys sneered at one of the monuments to one of your ancestors, but you let it slide.

But then, Bucky made an offhand comment about what was must have went into making this place and the sacrifices that was probably made.

You have thought about what must’ve went into making the capital, but never in a negative light. No one in the capital or in the surrounding cities, towns or villages were poor on dire straits. You made sure to get the truth through your little excursions out of the palace before Etna cast that infernal spell on you.

The thought was pushed aside when you and your sisters returned to your room that night. You needed to think of a plan and quickly because Aoife’s spell was going to fade in two days and Sophronius was hot on your tails.

“Perhaps the guys would let us stay with their community for a while.” Ghada put forth as you were getting ready for bed.

“That’s a possibility, but what do we have to offer? I doubt that a semi-nomadic community of mostly orcs would take on three enhanced human princesses for free” Ghada countered as she put on her nightgown.

“Are you serious?!” you exclaimed. “We have tons to offer! Look, Fumnanya is a great medic, you’re awesome diplomat and negotiator, and I’m good with machinery. Plus we can cook and take care of ourselves, so I doubt we would be a huge burden.”

“Also, we can give them some of the treasure that’s laying around the palace for them to use.” Fumnanya chirped.

“Exactly. We’ve got this!” You declared not realizing that the guys were having a similar conversation.

\------------------

“So, what should we do about the girls? I mean, they’re great and all, but can we bring them back with us?” Sam inquired as stripped down to his loincloth.

“I don’t see why not. They’ve actually got skills the group could use, unlike a lot of the females that first become part of our tribe.” Steve stated as he gnawed on the turkey leg from dinner.

“Maybe we could bring the tribe here! The city is completely deserted except for the girls and they certainly won’t mind us living here.” Sam offered.

“I don’t think that would be the wisest course of action. Like the girls said, the spell that keeps the mist in place will fade in two days. It won’t be long before Sophronius’ horde will crawling all over the place.” Bucky voiced thinking about last night’s interaction.

“Alright, we’ll see what the girls think tomorrow and go from there.” Steve concluded and the three went to sleep.

\---------------------

Both parties began packing for their journey the next day once the guys agreed to take the three of you back with them.

You gave everyone three travel sized storage units. Ghada packed all of her notes on trade, language books, and art supplies. Fumnanya packed all of the medical supplies she could fit into her storage unit, her language, history, science, and geography books. You packed most of your tools, a couple of your inventions (including waning swan), and any other materials you might need.

All three of you made sure to pack clothes, cooking supplies (especially spices since the guys were surprised at the variety), personal hygiene supplies, and some of the treasure/objects that would most likely fetch a good price without leading anyone back to them.

The time to leave came soon enough.

“You three ready?” Sam asked as you were making the final adjustments to [your traveling clothes](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/529735974925234412/?nic_v2=1a1YHdzTE).

“As ready as we’ll ever be.” Fumnanya replied as she gave Sam a hug. It surprised you how quickly she warmed up to him.

“Perhaps you should give Bucky another chance.” Ghada advised.

Maybe, but not now.

You made your way to the courtyard taking in everything. The dire wolves nuzzled your cheeks as you made your way to mount them.

Steve gave both Sam and Bucky a nod and you began your journey out of the only home you three knew.

Perhaps this new chapter will be a good one.

\---------------

If you had looked up at the third tree closet to the thorn bushes, you would’ve seen a solitary raven, a raven with four red eyes. The raven was a scout for Sophronius and it was recording you.

Video of your departure was being transmitted to a crystal ball in the throne room of Sophronius’ main headquarters.

“It seems the bitch Aoife was able to keep them young after all.” Sophronius remarked, taking in the princesses’ features.

“Alert the princes. We have work to do.”


	4. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet the family.

It took five days to reach the group to reach the Orc Settlement. Most of the journey consisted of Fumnanya giggling at Sam’s (not so great, but whatever) jokes while sneaking in a kiss or two, Ghada acting like she’s above the romance then getting caught making out with Steve (she seriously likes it), and you giving Bucky the cold shoulder. You saw the regret in his eyes, but you were too stubborn to give him a chance.

The Orc Settlement was located in the lowlands of the Anchoria Steppes not far from the Tsurchack Forest with its center nestled between a segmented river and a good sized lake to its right. It consisted of a few hundred dwellings that seemed to be a nice cross between a yurt and a longhouse (**think Viking Longhouse**) built with reusable timber, metal, and stone. A couple of the dwellings near the edges were sectioned off into what looked to be farms of six to ten families. There were training areas and market places interspersed throughout the settlement. In the middle, there was a large arena like structure near the center next to what had to be the Elder’s Residence with more town like structures around them. Surrounding the whole settlement was a wall of stone, packed earth, and iron about 12ft high with sensors of a force field sticking on top of it every five feet or so.

It looked beautiful, so different from your former home of extreme decadence.

“Welcome to our home. I know it’s not as-” Steve started.

“It’s beautiful!” Ghada exclaimed while turning her head to smile at him, “We don’t care where you live. We’re just glad you agreed to take us with you.” Steve responded with a low hum and gave her a kiss.

It would’ve been more, but Bucky cleared his throat, “We need to report to the elders as soon as possible.” It was followed by, “And not have you suck your match’s face.” Thankfully neither of the two lovebirds heard him.

Some of the children in front of the gates ran up to the group with bright eyes and smiles wondering if they brought back sweets and toys.

Steve smiled and responded with a ‘You’ll see’ and motioned to the elder’s residence.

Once you passed the front gates, you and your sisters were greeted with reactions ranging from awe to outright contempt. You wondered if they knew of your identities, but Bucky assured you that it was because his people are a bit weary of outsiders. He decided not to tell you about how some of Sophronius’ forces had the almost the exact same hair color and types of clothes, but that was for another time. Right now, he needed to get the elders to let you three stay.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

When they reached the Elder’s Residence – a large longhouse consisting of wood, stone, metal and sturdy fabrics at the top – you stopped yourself from taking another step passed the threshold. What if they didn’t accept you? What if the elders or other members ratted you out to Sophronius? Or will they just have you exiled once they get the riches you and your sisters brought?

Bucky sensed your trepidation and put an enormous hand on your right shoulder, “It’s okay. You’ve got this.” With that your group entered the building.

The elders sat on a raised rectangular dais in the middle of the room with two guards on either end. There was a chandelier and torches all around the main room. Various statues and artifacts of elders passed are placed/hung around the room.

It was intimidating to say the least.

“Welcome back, warriors! Were you successful in your mission?” One of the elders, Argusa, inquired in Orcish.

“We ran into an old woman who directed us to the lost capital of the Nephrashim.” Steve explained.

“That is nothing but myth, Rogers! If you found nothing than just say so. Honestly, one would think that the halflings would be better at excuses than this.” One of the guards, Figrel, scoffed. He later raised his hands in surrender when Bucky moved in to pummel him.

“Enough, Figrel! Please continue Steve.” Cladista, another elder, gently urged.

“We found the capital to be deserted...except for the princesses. They were at the palace. They agreed to come back with us and we were able to procure valuable medical supplies, building materials, and treasure that we might use for trade.” Steve reported as the elders fixed their gazes onto you and your sisters.

The staring went on for three minutes. No one made a sound as the elders were casting their initial judgement upon you.

With a loud sigh, Argusa spoke in Common Tongue, “We will hear their case. Tell us, why should we let you stay with us?”

Ghada took a cautious step forward, “My sisters and I can offer our services. Fumnanya is a skilled medic and scholar, Y/N is an amazing inventor and metalworker, and I am trained in trade deals and negotiations. Furthermore, all three of us are pretty well versed in combat and culinary arts.” She appealed while searching for any sign of approval from the elders.

“We can attest to their skills if it’s of any consequence.” Sam piped up when it got eerily quit again.

“Interesting. What do you think, Zadia? You’ve been awfully quiet.” Argusa inquired as she turned to the last elder.

“Hmm. They can stay with Bucky’s sisters and stepmother for now. We shall see about their services another time. Enjoy your stay, girls.” Zadia decided while motioning the group to leave.

The short excursion to Bucky’s family’s place was nice. More people warmed up to you (and by that I mean no one gave the three of you blatant glares of contempt), some even walked up and asked questions about you.

It was nice, but all that didn’t matter if Bucky’s family didn’t like you.

You kept telling yourself that you didn’t care what they thought of you, but you knew that was a lie. It angered you that you cared so much. He was the one that said no! Then why did it hurt so much?

Bucky’s sisters and stepmother lived on a farm near the outskirts of the settlement. It comprised of one large dwelling with four smaller ones surrounding it in a circular fashion. Outside of the dwelling circle were smaller cabins and huts for storing food, livestock, hunting tools and combat weapons, and stables for their dire wolves and eagle horses.

It was nice getting to know Bucky’s family. He had three younger sisters – Rebecca (Becca/Becky), Isolde, and Melisende (Meli) – along with Aspasia, his stepmother, a brother-in-law and three nieces and one nephew. They joked and laughed with you three about embarrassing hijinks the guys performed during their youth. You shared some of the your stories about Nephrashim and your former lives. They quickly accepted the three of you as family.

Furthermore, it was nice not having to worry about princess duties and royal decorum. All of you helped around the farm doing several chores for the first time; you didn’t have any hiccups besides Fumnanya freaking out over one of the eagle horses, but Sam handled it.

The only thing that could be better is the treatment you got from the rest of the settlement. Most of the inhabitants either scowled or just pretended that you three didn’t exist. Becca explained that it was because almost none of them had seen clothes and features (hair/eyes) like yours before, but you knew better. It was because they knew you were from Nephrashim. Bucky’s family never breathed a word about it outside the farm’s borders and you doubted the elders would say anything.

Well, you hoped that it would get better. And it did.

An outbreak of Sxtatzia (a cross between Smallpox and Influenza but for orcs) swept through the settlement. Most of the inhabitants who were infected got better except for Zadia.

Just about everyone had lost hope when Sam and Bucky marched in with Fumnanya and Meli in tow (Fumnanya had been teaching Meli some basic medical procedures and best practices). Fumnanya was able to work her magic after Sam threat-, ahem, insisted the guards let her look at the elder. It took the team four hours to create a viable and effective cure.

The day after Zadia was shown to be steadily getting better, the elders put the former princesses to work. Ghada assisted the traders in negotiations, trade deals and some body language/social cues that surprisingly holds up. Fumnanya taught the medics the different practices, poultices, and minor surgical procedures she knew. You taught the metal artisans what you knew about engineering and metalworking techniques.

The warriors couldn’t be happier with this new development. Well, maybe they missed having the three of you near them most of the time, especially Bucky.

––––––––––––––––––––

It had been three weeks and you still hadn’t talked to him besides an occasional sentence and he was getting pissed. Everyone else tip-toed around the subject of you two and it didn’t help that Steve and Sam were getting closer with their matches. Bucky had to go on hunting trips on his own if only to have a respite from the non-stop lovey-dovey chatter about their matches.

He finally got his chance when he was walking (lurking) around the blacksmiths/artisan section where you had your workshop set up. You were giving a welding demonstration when a little shit, Figrel’s younger brother, attempted to grab your ass.

Bucky strode right into the workshop, punched the little shit, threw you over his shoulder, and went on his merry way back to his dwelling on his family’s farm.

“What the fuck was that?!” you shouted as he plopped you onto a nest of cushions.

“I can’t let you go back there. All those eyes leering at you.”

“What do you care? You were the one who said no at the baths!” You countered as you stood up to take your leave.

You didn’t even make it past him because he growled in frustration and spun you around to face him.

He inwardly smirked at your whimpering, loving the way your lower lip quivered.

“Because you’re MINE!” Bucky bellowed.

You gazed up at him with coy smile, “Prove it,” and he smashed his lips against yours and pushed you onto his bed.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bucky may have had plenty of sexual partners, but he never kissed anyone...until you. Now he could see what all the fuss was about.

He pried open your mouth with his tongue and groaned when you accepted him while wrapping your arms around his thick neck. He loved the way your tongue danced with his and ended with your graceful but fierce submission.

Once he finally broke for air, Bucky moved to your jaw and neck gently nipping your skin with his tusks. He peppered you with kisses causing small moans to escape your desperate lips.

“Bucky please!” You pleaded as he sent waves of heat to your core.

Bucky stopped his touches, looked you right in the eye, and responded with, “Not yet,” and continued undoing you.

He ripped off your vest and worker blouse and hummed at the sight of your chest. Seeing you now, panting with a ‘giddy fucked’ face, looking at him with half-lidded eyes, made almost all the blood in his face go straight to his cock.

He dove into your chest, licking and gently sucking your breasts while you grabbed his soft dark brown (almost black) hair moaning his name. He worked your breasts so well that you came for the first time in your life within minutes.

“Bet you’ve never had one of your human boys do this to you, woman?” Bucky remarked with a smirk as he ripped off the rest of your clothing like it was tissue paper.

You could only gasp out a ‘No’ before Bucky sprinkled your midsection and hips with sloppy, desperate kisses (he used a lot of tongue) which again caused you moan. You wondered how much more you could take.

The Fae’s training never prepared you for this!

When he finally got to your thighs, Bucky hummed as he took in the sweet smell of your arousal. He faintly kissed and nipped at your inner thighs causing you to cry out in euphoria and impatience. He ignored your cries and gave your slit one long, slow lick.

You hissed at the sensation both from how amazing it felt and frustration from both Bucky and yourself for denying it from happening sooner.

Bucky’s enormous tongue attacked you pussy alternating between your clit and your folds. He soon added a thick finger to the mix causing to edge again and again until you beseeched him to let you come.

“You’re MINE princess! SAY IT!!”

You whimpered at his demand and Bucky stopped moving altogether.

“SAY IT!!”

You mewled, “I’m yours! I’m your bitch!”, you answered remembering what Becca said male Orcs loved to hear their women say.

Bucky chuckled and got up to remove his clothes and decided to make a show of it.

You were sober enough to gaze lustfully at his sleek, muscular, ruggedly handsome frame. You heard the women in the settlement gossip about how they thought the likes of Bucky is wasted on a ‘stupid trollop’ like you.

Checkmate bitches!

He removed his loincloth, his last bit of clothing, to reveal a behemoth of a cock.

You almost gulped at the size. You and your sisters have heard about cocks from gossiping maids and servants before the curse. Those ones sounded like they were a good size, but Bucky’s was on a much higher level.

Bucky, the lovable but cocky bastard, smirked, “Never seen one this big, huh?”

You bit your lip and looked down in shame, “I haven’t seen one at all.”

“And it’ll be the last one you’ll see, sweetheart.”

You let out an uncharacteristic giggle as Bucky parted your legs and lined his cock at your entrance.

He went in slowly as to not hurt you, but you still hissed at the size of him. You’ve never felt so full in your life.

“You’re doing so well for me,” Bucky grunted, “So tight!”

He filled you to the hilt and stayed there for a few minutes while he helped you get your breathing under control.

He started with slow strokes, savoring the way your pussy squeezed him, like you were made for him. He tried to keep it slow out of respect since it was for first time, but you felt so good so he picked up his pace.

The earlier feeling of discomfort at his size soon faded into euphoria. You never dreamt of pleasure like this. Now you understood what your and Bucky’s sisters were going on about. You mewled when Bucky hit your G-Post just right.

It wasn’t long before your first orgasm hit you like a tsunami and you convulsed around him a wave after wave of carnality washed over you. Soon Bucky came with a roar, shooting long thick ropes of his cum into you to the point of creating a bulge in your midsection and you passed out.

When you awoke, you felt a strong arm wrapped around you and a hand gently stroking your hair and back.

“I know you’re awake, sweetheart.”

You open your eyes and looked up to see love (actual love, not lust) and understanding etched in Bucky’’s features. You never knew you needed it, for someone to actually see you for yourself, not what you could give them.

He exhaled, “I’m sorry for the baths. It’s just that I didn’t want to have sex and then you’d leave me. I know it selfish, but-”

You stopped him with a soft kiss on the lips, “Why would I leave you? You actually see me for myself and not for my former station or as annoyance. Okay, minus your sisters, stepmother, nieces and nephew because they are awesome.”

Bucky chuckled as his some of his long hair fell in front of his face, “I’ll be sure to tell them that, but not Becca. She has a big ego as it is.”

You giggled in response,”That’s fair,” you bit your lip and shot Bucky a coy look, “Do you want to go again?”

You didn’t need to ask him twice.

You two were at it for the rest of the day. The sounds of your lovemaking evident to the rest of the farm’s inhabitants.

“Finally!” Becca exclaimed as she and Ghada were sewing new clothes for the orclings.

Isolde chose that moment to walk into the common room, “Yes! I get my room back!”

The princesses and their matches were in bliss. Everything was right with the world...until it wasn’t.

––––––––––––––––––

It was two months after you and Bucky officially got together. The whole settlement had gotten into an easy rhythm of things when one of scout’s warning horns went off.

“It’s the Horde!”

Everyone who was not fighting was running to the shelters. Bucky had asked you to stay with Becca’s children and mother. You wanted to get angry, but you knew it was because he wanted someone he trusted and loved to have his stepmother’s back. So you grabbed Waning Swan and ran to the shelters.

The battle lasted until morning and the settlement won, but at a price. Casualties came in at 80 dead and 200 wounded. The scariest thing wasn’t the gore or the corpses, it was the words, “He Knows”, scorched into the ground in front of the arena, or the Assembly Place.

Later that day, everyone who was able crowded into Assembly. Everyone’s eyes were boring into you. Fumnanya kept her head to Sam’s chest, but it wasn’t working.

“I knew those harlots were trouble the moment they strode into our settlement!” A woman who lost her mate to the battle shouted. A chorus of shouts of agreement followed.

Ghada was getting nervous as evident by her squeezing both yours and Steve’s hand. Luckily someone stood up for the group.

“I understand that you’ve suffered, Brida. I lost a son to the Horde, but we can’t blame it all on them. Sophronius has been after us for years. Be reasonable.” Agi stated while the guys gave him a nod of appreciation.

“Fuck that! You’re only saying that because you were they’re mates instructor and your nephew married one those mongrel bitches!” Baldo, another older warrior, exclaimed.

Big mistake.

It would take ten years to ascertain what really happened in the five minutes that followed. Baldo was thrown out of the Assembly, Brida was nursing a broken jaw, Becca had a wound on her left forearm from a sword, and Bucky had to be kept from attacking an idiot by Sam, Steve, Agi, and five other orcs. Everyone else was in an uproar and honestly, a full on fight was going to break out.

“SILENCE!” Argusa roared.

"We need to rebuild. Callisa, can we get a status report by the end of the day?”

Callisa was about to answer when someone demanded that they should do something about the Horde.

Steve gave everyone in your group a knowing and somewhat crestfallen look, “We’ll go to the Resistance and see if they can help.”

It took some minutes before Argusa gave the group an answer. The settlement tried to stay away from Sophronius and the war, but one could say their chickens have come home to roost.

“Alright then, you three take the girls and go first thing tomorrow.” Argusa decided.

“It’s not fair! You just got ‘ere, Auntie! Ingunn cried as she hugged Ghada. All of the orclings were crying and it was breaking your and your sister’s hearts. They’ve made such an impact in your lives that it hurt to leave them now.

“I’m sorry, love, but we have to leave. We’ll be back before you know it.” Ghada reassured her, but you had a feeling it would be a while before your group would return.

With one final hug and a pat, you said your goodbyes to the orclings. Meli, Isolde, Aspasia, Becca, and her mate, Gernot were waiting for you all at the gate.

“I know you’re sad about leaving us, but we will meet again my dears.” Aspasia uttered as she gave each of you a hug.

“Take care and keep these knuckleheads in line.” Becca joked while she gave Bucky a playful punch to the shoulder.

So with a heavy heart, you left the place that felt more like home in many ways than the place you were born.

––––––––––––––––––

The group headed southwest to the coordinates a trader said that he saw some Resistance Members. You were crossing a valley when an unscented flash landmine went off and everything went blinding white then black.

Next thing you knew, your group was in chains surrounded by a group protected by shadow...except for five individuals wearing necklaces and a medallion that belonged to…

“Mother!”


	5. Painful Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former princesses learn some harsh truths about their past.

So, the people wearing your mother’s necklaces and medallion were the leaders of the Resistance and your half nieces and nephew.

...Yeah.

One of the leaders, Njideka, took one look at your group, “Tch, this is what grandmother went on about?!” she spat at the ground in front of you, “Pathetic!”

“Hmm, the orcs might be useful. We could use more heavy hitters,” Hikmat, another leader, chimed.

“I’m afraid we’re a whole package. If you want us, then you’ll have to take the princesses as well.” Steve declared.

The five leaders huddled a good distance away from the crowd for a couple minutes and returned with their verdict.

“They can stay. Undo their chains!” Chetachi ordered.

“No need.” Bucky remarked as he and the other chained orcs took in a long intake of breath and broke the chains by flexing and expanding their chests.

Not going to lie, that was a turn on.

–––––––––––

“What is with everyone?!” Ghada exclaimed as she dumped a stack of books on your meager workbench.

The leaders had the three of you working as medics, building and modifying weapons to attack Sophronius’ horde, and deciphering ancient Nephrashim texts while the guys were out in the field. It didn’t seem too bad at the beginning, you and your sisters felt like you were doing some good, but it felt like you were wearing out your welcome.

That is, if they actually wanted you at all.

It’s been three months since the leaders decided to let your group stay and no one has so much as spoken two sentences to the three of you. Most of the time, the rebels would either glower or cast pitying glances their way.

Neither you nor Ghada took it too hard, but Fumnanya was another story. One of the rebels – probably goaded on by Njideka (I swear that bitch has it out for us) – tried to pick a fight with her while she was attending to a patient’s laceration. Fumnanya took it in stride at first, but she lost it when the agitated rebel called her ‘a poor little rich whore’. It took three medics and Ghada to keep her from adding another patient to the crowded medical sector.

None of them wanted anything to do with you. Really?

It went on like this until Jumana, Chetachi’s assistant, approached your group, “I know why everyone hates you. Follow me,” she imparted as she turned and waited for a response.

“Why should we?” You inquired.

“Do you want to stay in the dark?”

You sighed in defeat, “No.”

“Then follow me.”

––––––––

Resistance HQ was built around ruins of an ancient city with the most intact buildings and public artwork further away from the base. The first couple of mosaics and reliefs depicting Nephrashim aid workers sharing their knowledge and prosperity with the ancient residents of the city. Large markings or graffiti with words ‘LIARS’ or ‘FUCKERS’ were painted over them.

“Keep going. There’s more in the cave.” Jumana hinted as Fumnanya reached out to touch one of the reliefs.

You and your sisters carefully made your way into the cave ahead, holding hands and braving whatever truth is in store.

Steve and Bucky tried to follow you, but Sam clamped a hand on their shoulders, “Not yet,” the trio turned to the voice of a new figure.

The paintings and carvings inside the cave started out the same as outside then the depictions took a dark turn. Paintings depicting what you were taught as war crimes such as mass executions (beheadings, quarterings, etc), babies being ripped apart by their legs, Nephrashim-engineered famines, and the destruction and plundering of cities by Nephrashim soldiers.

At first, you thought that this was the work of Sophronius, but upon closer inspection, the insignias on the soldiers and officers uniforms were from your great-grandfather’s, Ghufran’s, reign.

How long has this been going on?! Why didn’t anyone tell you?!!!

“I-I’ve seen something like this.” Fumnanya began but she stopped herself. She was deep in the palace library one day after morning lessons when she happened upon a set of scrolls from one of our ancestors reign. It was a detailed list of revenue for about a decade. A good portion of the it was listed as ‘foreign proceeds’. Fumnanya tried to investigate further in the archives but she was scolded by the librarian. The entire section was blocked the next day.

A sigh broke your train of thought. The three of you looked up to see the guys dawdling over to you.

“Did you know?” Ghada asked while Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well…”

“TELL ME!!” She beseeched.

Steve sighed, “Our people once lived in the Rohinda Mountains 250 years ago before Sophronius’ horde forced us off the land. The thing is, the horde was horrible but it wasn’t a whole lot worse than your ancestors who tried to remove us for the same thing.”

“It’s not new.” Jumana piggybacked on Steve’s answer, “Your ancestor, Hasim the ‘Great’ pillaged and harrowed my homeland. Thousands of my ancestors were slaughtered. This has been going on for thousands of years. Where were you?” Jumana demanded with a sneer.

“How-”

“Looks like the princesses’ perfect little bubble finally burst. What wrong, you finally figured out your lives were lies that were bought with the agony of millions?” Njideka prodded with the fake sweetness that you always hated.

“But-”

“But nothing! All your lives you’ve been treated like delicate, sheltered fawns who’ve never done a day’s work! Grandmother would talk non-stop about how ‘lovely’ and ‘talented’ you lot were and it wore down my mother. She was always compared to my mother and uncle to you spoiled, ungrateful cunt-” You punched Njideka with right cross.

You just lost it, “Alright! I have had it with your trash talk!! Ever since we’ve got here, you’ve have either completely disregarded/mocked us or gotten one of your ilk to fuck with us!” Fumnanya gently clamped her hand on your shoulder and you sighed, “I understand that what our mother did your mother and uncle was wrong, but doesn’t give you the right to be-,” you were cut short by a low heavy kick.

“Fuck your apology! You’ve never had to-”

“Enough Njideka!” Oluchi bellowed as he made his way into the cave along with Chetachi, Olanma and a couple other resistance members.

Chetachi ambled over to Njideka, “You shame yourself, cousin,” and turned to you.

“What my cousin was trying to say before she, how to put this (she put her fingers together and touched her lips with them for a few seconds), ‘gone of the rails’ is that most of us only see the pain and suffering of Sophronius and previous Nephrashim colonizers. I know it’s not fair to you, but it is what it is. Look, now you know.”

You were just about to beat Njideka’s smirking ass when Ghada blocked you.

“Well, since we got that out of the way,”Oluchi stated as to dissolve the tension in the cave, “Our scouts were successful in obtaining information about Eckrednst, Sophronius’ 2nd largest base. This outburst won’t solve much, and I, for one, am not at peace with this, but we need your help.”


	6. Botched Plans

“Get the schematics, destroy the comms link, and get out,” you mentally repeated as you made your way through Eckrednst’s ancient underground passageways. Oluchi tasked you with securing, copying, and destroying the schematics for Sophronius’ latest weapon. The rest of the group would take out the guards, steal weapons and loot, and possibly capture the highest ranking officer.

Everything was going to plan when you came across a room with a hexagonal shape and design. In the middle of the room was a marble pedestal with an open book on it. Yet again, your curiosity got the better of you and you peeked at the pages. 

It was your mother’s journal! 

It read,

“Dear Diary,

I finally met my betrothed, Haidar, and he was so nice and funny. He actually cared about my interests and he made me feel at peace. Haidar is everything I ever asked for in a husband!

Not long after I met Haidar, he introduced me to his brother, Sophronius. At first, he seemed charming (also, he was quite handsome, but not as much as Haidar). Then as time went on, his eyes started to go dark and he asked me what I thought of Haidar. I told him that he’s everything that I wanted in a husband. He gave me a sardonic smirk and replied with ‘If you want to marry such a weak man, be my guest.” With that he turned and left.

I wondered what he meant by that and why do I have the need to scrub my skin of him?

Until Next Time,  
Ungonma”

Desperate to know what happened with your mother and uncle you turn the next couple of pages. 

“Dear Diary, 

My hands shakes as I write to you. I fear for my life as the life my father SOLD me to is a lie. The Nephrashim Empire was bought with the blood and souls of millions and my father just gave me up to save his craven self! 

Some refugees from the now destroyed Fingord civilization have asked me to help them take down Nephrashim. I want to help the refugees get some closure, but I don’t know how to proceed. 

I still love Haidar and I’ve been able to get him to reverse many of the devastating policies of his ancestors, but some underground groups feel that he’s not moving fast enough. At least, that what I hear from the chambermaids. 

My time has been made worse when Sophronius-”

“What are you doing?!” Ghada hissed, “You were supposed to be in the lab 15 minutes ago!” 

“I’m sorry! I just…” You started.

“Then why did you-” Fumnanya demanded as the heavy doors began to close. Your sisters were able to push you out in the nick of time.

“Go! We’ll join you later!” Ghada shouted and you ran to the lab hoping the plan was still feasible.

––––––––

The plan went to shit. 

Demon-enhanced guards were taking out resistance members left and right after they were alerted by the doors slamming shut. They tried fighting back with the new weapons you made, but it wasn’t looking good.

You found Bucky, Oluchi, and Chetachi in the main courtyard getting attacked by mutilated orcs and elves. You rushed through the courtyard, trying to reach your match, when a hellhound tried to maul you. Bucky turned to help you but he failed to see the mutilated orc he was fighting grab their rusty ax and sliced his left arm right off.  
You ran over him with tears streaming down your face when a horn disrupted your focus. Everyone turned to the central balcony to see what looked to be a high-ranking officer of Sophronius’ horde with Chetachi, Olanma, and one of the younger resistance members (around 14yrs). 

“This pitiful excuse of a war is over!,” the man bellowed as the resistance members were forced to the balcony ledge, “and these three will feel the futility of it!” He brutally decapitated them and their heads fell with a sickening crunch/thud. 

Olanma’s head tumbled over to your feet and you fell to your knees. You screamed and a bright pink light enveloped the courtyard for two minutes. When the light faded, all of the enemy combatants were turned to ash and fading embers.

“Capture her!,” the officer barked. A few members of the horde sprinted towards you and Bucky but were dashed by a tall man in a pitch-black cloak, lightweight armor, and somewhat ornate mask appearing out of thin air. The masked man grabbed the two of you and disappeared through an abyss of a shadow swallowing you. 

–––––––

Ghada and Fumnanya slowly woke up to find themselves chained to an emperor-sized with two men (possibly in their mid 20s) leering at them. 

Fumnanya started to scream but was cruelly backhanded by one of them, “Silence harlot!!”

The door opened to reveal Sophronius in all his heinous smug glory. “My, my, my! How beautiful you’ve become. I knew that you would be dazzling, but what a sight.” he remarked as he stroked Ghada’s cheek with a frightening tenderness. 

“Why would you need us? You already control most of the continent!” Fumnanya protested.

Sophronius snapped his head in her direction, “I DON’T have control, at least not yet. All I need is the Nephrashim Crystal. Turns out the meddling cunts of the Fae cursed me to burn if I touched the crystal.” 

“Sucks to be you, but you didn’t answer my question. Why do you need us?” Fumnanya interrupted while scanning the room for anything she and Ghada could use to escape.   
Sophronius glowered, “I need you because I made a deal with the demon lord on your 18th birthday. I would get his demon horde and sublime demon powers in exchange for you three to be mated to his sons. Two of whom you see to my right.” He motioned to the two men who were in the room. They licked their lips and eyes glowed scarlet as they ogled the girls. 

“Now remember, you cannot take them until we find the last one and complete the mating ritual. But, that doesn’t mean you can get...acquainted.”

The girls hugged each other and shrunk into the bed in fear. 

Sophronius scoffed, “Stop your whining! Your father would sold you off the moment decorations of your 18th birthday was cleared. At least I had the decency to let you live and love. Then again, that might have been more diabolical of me wouldn’t it? Oh well. Off to find your sister and claim my rightful place as absolute ruler. Have fun boys!” 

His face was filled with a demonic glee and almost skipped out of the bedroom leaving the former princesses at the mercy of two demons that would’ve raped them if Sophronius gave his ‘blessing’.

“We have to get out of here!,” the girls thought at the same time.

––––––––

You woke up to your head pounding and a slightly sprained wrist and found yourself in a cave with glowing aqua green and blue crystals and a clear pond with a weeping willow island in the middle of it. 

“You’re awake. Good.” 

You turned your head and saw the man who saved you and your beloved remove his mask to reveal Karim, Sophronius’ son and heir.


	7. Recourse

“Karim! What happened?! How are you-” 

“Easy there, cousin. Drink this,” he handed you a water bottle, “You’ve been out for three days. Take it slow.” 

Three days?! FUCK! How did-

“How did you save us? You never studied magic when were kids,” you remembered a more poignant point, “How are you still alive?!” 

Karim sighed deeply and his eyes were downcast, “After Sophronius’ failed coup and resulting battle, he asked the demon lord for ‘more fire power’,” he unbuckled his armor and rolled up his right sleeve revealing a shadow demon seal,”and the demon lord delivered. I was his first successful guinea pig. The sealing was the most painful thing I’ve ever experienced. He and mother fought for weeks until she finally tried to escape with Amani. They were caught and,” Karim lips quivered as he tried to hold back his tears,”he sacrificed my mother and bound Eumelia to an enslaved succubus.” He gasped out the last part and the dam burst. 

You pulled him in for a hug as he sobbed for a couple minutes. Even though you didn’t have the best relationship with Amani (she was resentful of the attention you and your sisters got and in turn you ignored her), both she and Aunt Photine did not deserve their fates. 

You wanted offer Karim some comfort, so you continued to hold him while aired out his emotions. 

Once Karim calmed down, he returned to his tale, “I still don’t know where he took Amani, but I still remember her cries. The next day the shadow demon took over and it was like I was in this abyss like place, my only window to the outside world was through the demon’s eyes. I’m still haunted by the screams of the innocent while I went along with that abomination’s plans of conquest.”

“How did you escape?” 

Right then, another figure came into the clearing. She was a dark elf! Her long silvery platinum blonde hair was in a french braid with delicate bangs on either side of her face, framing her spring green eyes beautifully. Her skin was a lovely shade of midnight purple which contrasted nicely with her powder blue and light sand outfit. 

Karim turned to the approaching elf and pulled her in for a comforting hug and a kiss, “I was saved by Dáiríne, my mate.”

Neat.

“It is pleasure to meet you, Y/N. I’ve heard so much about you and your sisters. I just wish it was under better circumstances.” 

“Dáiríne was a spy for the remaining Fae and the Resistance. She was able to stop me from killing her and freed me from the shadow demon’s and my sperm donor’s influence. We’ve been assisting the Resistance from afar ever since.”

Well, it great to see someone in your family have some happiness. There was still one thing bothering you, “What happened to the Fae?”

Before Karim or Dáiríne could answer, the moon hit the willow tree just right and it began to glow in a color similar to the Nephrashim Crystal. The reeds pulled themselves apart and 10ft mirror appeared at its base while a stone path rose from the water. 

Karim motioned you to walk towards the willow tree and when you got close enough to see your reflection, a figure appeared in the mirror.

It was Aoife! Or rather, what remained of her. Aoife’s once lustrous strawberry blonde hair was now a dull yellow almost gray. Her youthful face was haggard and her vivacious body was now a corpse, barely holding itself together. 

Tears welled up in your eyes, “Aoife, what happened?”

“My sweet summer child, I had almost lost hope oof see you again. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to greet upon your matches breaking the spell. As you can see, I’m stuck in an enchanted mirror.” Aoife laughed bitterly and sighed,”To answer question, I’ll have to go back to your 18th birthday.

When you and your sisters fell, Sophronius took that moment and killed your father. He would’ve killed your mother if was not for a stable boy who was in the right (or wrong) place at the time. Your mother used the commotion to escape and gather a surprisingly large force to fight Sophronius. It took three days and the loss of three of my sisters, but we were able to drive that demon asswipe away from the Crystal and you. 

We were able to form the Resistance with your mother at the head and we had some successes...but it did not last. Within 150yrs, Sophronius either killed or captured all of the Fae. I was the last free Fae left when Doireann was killed at the Battle of Skull Ridge.”

“What about the Titania?” 

“She was the first one to be captured as a means to let everyone else escape. Although, considering how this started, we might’ve deserved our fates.” Aoife lamented.

You shot her a puzzled look. 

She gave you morose smile, “About 5,000yrs ago, the Nephrashim Empire was just a small kingdom. It pretty well for itself, but it was always attacked by raiders and natural disasters. One day the Crystal fell from the sky a few hundred meters from the kingdom’s walls. The current king had it brought to the central square and the entire kingdom was bathed in its glow. Soon the people of Nephrashim was able to create marvels of science and technology the world has never seen. 

Everyone in the kingdom was enjoying unbridled peace and prosperity. All was well...until a king, Bashar, five generations down took the throne. He wanted to share the kingdom’s knowledge and wealth with the world. At first, we were glad. We’ve been saying that it was rude for Nephrashim to hoard all of their progress to themselves and the kingdom was only place the Fae were truly welcomed. 

But his mind turned to conquest. 

We remained loyal to Nephrashim royal line despite the atrocities.”

You balled your fists in anger, “Why didn’t you or the rest of the Fae do anything!” 

Aoife bowed her head in shame, “Most of us didn’t feel the need to do anything since we weren’t the ones doing it and it didn’t affect us.”

Why is almost everyone in your pre-cursed life either psychos or cowards? 

Fuck.

“How I do stop Sophronius?” 

“The Nephrashim Crystal. It is the heart of the empire and the key to Sophronius’ plans. In the throne room, there’s a key that opens a staircase that leads to the underground chamber where the Crystal is being held. You will need your sisters as you are the last ones of the direct royal line since Sophronius lost the duel for the throne. 

I am truly sorry that you and your sisters must bear the burden of our apathy, but you are the only ones who can stop Sophronius. 

I know that this is hard, but know that you are not alone in this fight. Trust your loved ones.” 

“Why does this feel like you’re leaving us?” 

“Because I am. I only had enough power left to give you this message. I am sorry my little chipmunk,” and with that the glow enveloping the willow tree faded and the mirror vanished. 

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. 

You fell to your knees and sobbed until Karim scooped you up and carried you back to shore. Dáiríne got you something to eat and got you up to speed on the Resistance, “Your sisters have been captured by Sophronius and the Resistance is mourning the loss of Olanma and Chetachi. If this keeps up it won’t be long before Sophomore wins.” 

“Thanks for the boost. You have any good news?” 

“I have something you’ll like,” Dáiríne smiled, “But first, what are you going to do?” 

“I have to get my sisters and destroy the Nephrashim Crystal. It’s the only thing I can do now.” 

Dáiríne stood up and led you away from the kitchen, “Well, you’re going to need some help. Now, before you ask, Karim and I have already contacted the remaining members. They’re not happy about what happened with you, but they’re working on a plan. Let’s see here,” she stops in front of set of metal doors, “Go on, Y/N.”

You cautiously opened the doors to find Bucky on a bed, his left arm replaced with a metal one made of vibranium and mithril weaved with both magic and biomedical engineering in the Nephrashim fashion.

It suited him, and it somehow made him sexier. 

“I’ve been trying to wake him for hours, but I think you might fare better,” Dáiríne whispered as closed in on Bucky and gave him a kiss.

He was unresponsive for a moment before he grunted and smirked against her lips,”I guess the tables have turned. Huh, sweetheart?” 

––––––––

You and Bucky stayed with Karim and Dáiríne for a few days while Bucky got used to his new arm when the Weeping Willow was engulfed in flames. 

“Shit! The Horde! Dáiríne, take Bucky and Y/N to the rendezvous! I’ll hold them off!” Karim barked as he activated his demon seal release.

“No! We can’t leave you here!” you yelled back.

“Quickly you two!,” Dáiríne ordered as she dragged you to the workshop and locked the doors. She got the portal ready right as the Horde group leader, one of the demon lord’s sons, started to break through.

“Get in!” Dáiríne shouted as the Horde leader started firing at them.

“But-” 

Dáiríne gave you a heartbroken smile, “I’m sorry,” she whispered as she pushed you into the portal.


	8. Showdown

The portal took you and Bucky to Brista, the new Resistance HQ. Njideka became the new leader while Oluchi and Fairuza were in the infirmary (Fuck!). She tried to have you killed for being a dumbass back at Eckrednst, but Bucky stopped anyone who got too close. 

“Look, I don’t care if you hate me, but we need to stop Sophronius before he gets the Nephrashim Crystal and cements his control over the continent.” 

Njideka and some of the rebel sighed and groaned, “Fine. I’ll hear what you have in mind.” 

\----------

“Ya know, it’s a shame that you bitches are so willful,” Jeku, one of the demon princes head goons jeered, “There’s another bitch like you. Name’s Amani or some shit. Fucking hot with amazing tits and ass,” he roughly squeezed Fumnanya’s breasts, or what he could fit into his grimy hands, “Though she had nothing on you. I can’t wait until that smug bastard gets the crystal. The princes are going to fuck you up. Maybe, they’ll let me have a turn with ya. I’ll-” Jeku was stabbed repeatedly in the neck with a dagger that Ghada was able to swipe off him. 

That was their life for lord knows how many days. If it wasn’t the fucking princes constantly groping them or Sophronius giving them the ‘kick the dog’ speech, it was their filthy goons constantly gloating about what they would do to them. 

Well, not anymore. 

“Let’s go.” Ghada panted as she and Fumnanya got themselves mostly covered and rushed for the exit.

Taking the back corridors they overheard the guards talking about, the sisters were able to locate where Sophronius was keeping the Fae. Fumnanya gasped at the what was before them. All of the Fae were imprisoned in energy drainers. Most of them were either completely gone or shells of their former selves. Luckily, some of the members of the Fae High Court and most of the children seemed like they would quickly recover. 

Ghada tried to speak with some of the children in Fae in order to coax them while Fumnanya tried to figure out the mechanics of the energy drainers wishing their sister was with them when they heard a voice.

“There are two keys on opposite sides of the room. You will have to turn them at the same time for it to work. Please, save the children.” Titania pleaded.

“What about the others?” Fumnanya inquired.

“Leave us. We deserve out fat-”

“No! We’re going to get you out of here!” Ghada shouted as she and Fumnanya ran to the keys. 

They were almost at the keys when a guard spotted them. He was about to cut off Ghada’s arm when he got decapitated by an axe.

The executioner and his comrade removed their helmets to reveal Steve and Sam. They hugged, kissed and would’ve done more if not for the urgent state they were in. 

“How did you get here? Not that I’m complaining.” Ghada wondered as she got the last of the Fae children out of the energy drainers.

“It’s a long story, but we’ll have to explain on the way. C’mon, your sister needs us.”

\----------

Meanwhile, you were leading a covert ops team in the capital to destroy the crystal when a corrupted pixie bomb went off beside the group. Fortunately, no one had any major injuries. 

“The bomb came from one of the towers,” Aleka, an ops member, whispered.

You gave one of the other members the go ahead to take them out and scan the surrounding area. The rest of you were able to traverse the capital via underground tunnels created with earth magic once you found the target house. 

The team was able to make it to right outside the first section when they were attacked by a group of demons each riding a mutated saber-tooth lion. You, Bucky and a few ops members were able to cut down a couple of them while the others built another path. 

The palace grounds were eerily quite and pristine. It was exactly as you’ve left it, not a leaf out of place. You would’ve thought that Sophronius would at least burned the gardens in a fury liked he did that one time when you were nine. 

The doors to the royal hall opened on their own to evince Sophronius lounging on the throne like hw owned the goddamned place. 

“Well if it isn’t my dear niece. How are you?”

“Cut the shit Sophronius!” 

Sophronius sighed and rubbed his forehead, “Fuck it. Lay down your weapons and come with me, dear niece. Let us end this ‘childish rebellion’, huh?” 

“Fuck no, you demon asswipe!” you shouted as you pulled out Waning Swan and the fighting commenced.

The skirmish didn’t last long and it looked like your side was winning when Sophronius caught you off guard and put you in a chokehold. 

“Drop your weapons. Now!” Sophronius barked. Bucky and the other covert ops did, and the head goon motioned for the others to detain the rebels. 

Sophronius nearly dragged you to the throne, lifted up the seat, and forced out your right hand. An indentation of the Nephrashim Royal Crest appeared and disappeared when you touched it. A circle appeared and sunk into the ground creating a staircase to the crystal’s location. 

“Down we go.” Sophronius giddily stated as his company and you descended the steps.

The steps winded down for who knows how long. Once you finally reached the bottom, Sophronius forced you onto an ancient Nephrashim Group Hover Board. The hover board led you to a good sized pond. In the middle of it was a small island with the Nephrashim Crystal being held by a leafless tree’s intertwined branches. 

Sophronius motioned for one of the goons to get into the water. One did and was immediately and painfully dissolved into foam. You turned your head away as he screamed from having insides and skin rapidly rotting and dissolving. You almost felt sorry for him.

A glowing orb came out of the water and stated that only those of the Nephrashim Royal Line may go past this point. Sophronius grabbed you and made his way to the island. As soon as you stepped onto land, the tree’s branches started to unfurl and inscriptions in Ancient Nephrashim Script appeared on the bark right below the crystal.

Your hand almost touched the crystal when Sophronius was shot with a blaster. You turned your head to find Fumnanya and Ghada running towards you. 

“You’re alive!” Fumnanya exclaimed while pulling you in for a bone crushing hug. 

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” you responded burying your head in her hair as to hide your tears.

Your moment of joy was cut short when Sophronius stabbed Fumnanya in the hip with a dagger. 

“I will NOT be denied my path to glory by a bunch of stupid, spoiled little girls!” he bellowed as he dragged Fumnanya to the crystal. 

“We have to get him to touch the crystal! If he touches it then he will burn.” Ghada hissed.

Jackpot. 

“I have a plan.” 

Sophronius is close to realizing his delusions of grandeur when Ghada attacks him with a Cross Hock causing him to drop Fumnanya. He responded with a Front Parry and attempted a Roundhouse Kick but she stopped it with a Leg Block and brought him down with an Indian Death Lock. 

Concurrently, you and Fumnanya darted over to the tree so that Fumnanya can decipher the instructions to safely remove the crystal. 

With a sardonic grin, you strode up to Sophronius, “Since you wanted this so much, take it!” 

The crystal phased into Sophronius’ skull and his whole body started to crystalize and crack. You and your sisters immediately fled the island and your group bolted towards the exit. 

The whole capital was starting to crumble in multiple earthquakes and aftershocks. 

Your group was about to swallowed up by a sudden tremor when a Nephrashim Army Arial Vessel came to their rescue, “Get In!” Karim ordered. 

You watched in awe and horror as the capital, your former home, was utterly wrecked by the earthquakes and vanished in a blinding light. 

\----------

After the air vessel returned to Brista and everyone did the required assessments with the remaining members of the Resistance, one member - a boy no older than 12 - asked, “What now?”


	9. Epilogue

“Mmm, that hits the spot,” you moaned as Bucky massaged your shoulders and feet as you rubbed your swollen belly. 

Thirty years have passed since the boy’s question. Several members of the Resistance and leaders of various communities were able to form a parliamentary government with Oluchi as the first prime minister. Fairuza stayed around to help out with creating the constitution with you and your sisters. Njideka, on the other hand, left to finish off what remained of the demon horde. She said that it was to protect Lindstraden, but you thought it was because she still couldn’t look you in the eye.

“You shouldn’t be working for so long. You’re almost due, sweetheart.” Bucky chided as he kissed your belly, “The little ones seem ready to meet us.” 

“That they are,” you agreed remembering the somewhat painful kicks they gave you while performing a welding demonstration last week. 

Right after the location and name of the new capital was agreed upon, you and your sisters went to work. 

Ghada and Steve went about selling the idea of Continental Parliament and set up trade deals. Her quick wit and Steve’s charm worked wonders. 

You and Bucky led the construction process. You borrowed some of the elements of the Nephrashim capital, but added a lot of your own touches to the city that you sketched out in your former workshop. Moreover, you started several guilds to help speed up the process and put your knowledge to good use. 

Fumnanya became a prominent professor and medical instructor, preserving the history of the continent while being honest about Nephrashim’s past. Sam would sometimes help out as an assistant, something that a few of the other warrior’s would mock him for until he KO’d a dumbass for making fun of Fumnanya. 

All three of you helped Oluchi and Fairuza in governance whenever needed. 

“I can’t wait for my body to be my own again! And don’t you dare make that face at me!” 

Somehow, the group decided to have kids a couple years into this new world. Bucky was a bit apprehensive due to what happened to his mother, but assured him that there’s no need for alarm. You and your sisters’ bodies were a great deal sturdier than the average human female’s and you had the best birthing assistance available. 

Funnily enough, Fumnanya was the first to get pregnant and gave birth to twins. You followed her three months later with triplets. Ghada finally gave into Steve’s pleads and had children of their own. 

So far it’s Ghada eight, you twelve, and Fumnanya sixteen. Becca keeps saying that the group’s been going at it like lust drunk rabbits. 

“I’m not going to lose to Sam!” Bucky pouted. You giggled at the childish reaction coming from such an imposing figure. 

You cupped Bucky’s face,”I know. Just let me rest for now. Wouldn’t you like some to ourselves. We can send the kids to Becca’s,” you kissed his lips and raked his soft dark brown hair with your fingers causing him to moan, “We can go to the hot springs for a few days. I can wear that bikini that almost beat another man for ogling my curves in it. It’ll be fun. You cajoled while kissing his deliciously soft beard and rubbing his broad shoulders. 

Bucky hummed at the gesture,”We’ll see,” his eyebrows furrowed for a moment, “Do you think Amani and Karim are okay?” 

You didn’t know. Two days after the defeat of Sophronius, Ghada mentioned that Amani might still be alive. Dáiríne suggested that they should at least stay until the new capital is decided and a new government is formed. Karim relented but left once he caught wind of a ‘package’ a few horde members were transporting out of Jekoster. Dáiríne followed him a few days later. You haven’t seen them since. Fortunately, they found Amani, but she was in such a state that they thought it best not to return home for the next couple of months. 

“I’m not sure, but they’re together after centuries apart and that’s all that matters.” 

In truth, life wasn’t as nearly as grand as when you were Princess of the Nephrashim Empire. 

It was better.


End file.
